


利歪和他的三个金发美妞老婆（上）（下篇已更完）

by Eydenlily



Series: 利歪和仨老婆 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: M/M, Open Relationship, 兵团, 利all, 利吉, 利明, 团明 - Freeform, 微量团吉吉明, 现pa, 阿卡曼铁打不动的1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: ▶现pa，Open relationship▶利文，利吉，利明，微量团明（上篇没有文文）▶下篇涉及利吉，利明，利文，团明，团吉，吉明（137阅毕，太美了……实在太美了我梦想成真直接gc（？）谢谢jsc，另外这不影响我在现pa里让他们快乐打炮
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 利歪和仨老婆 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	利歪和他的三个金发美妞老婆（上）（下篇已更完）

▶现pa

▶利文，利吉，利明

▶附带团明，团吉，吉明

阿尔敏·阿尔雷特从天而降到利威尔的生活里，大概是埃尔文突然失踪的三个月后。

其实也说不上失踪，那混蛋还给他寄了明信片，非常贴心，凭他的学历都不知道那鬼地方要怎么念——随便吧，知道那家伙还生龙活虎的就够了。

说回阿尔敏·阿尔雷特，他就这么冒冒失失地出现了，顶着一头漂亮到刺眼的金发推开工作室的大门，有些拘谨地向大家打了个招呼，像是从欢乐合唱团里跑出来的，利威尔敢说他当时紧张得没在看在场的任何一个人。

他自称是埃尔文·史密斯的学生，此次是来接手老师未完成的项目。

“我没法代替他，但我会努力的。”

其他人对此没有意见，毕竟这小子带着埃尔文的推荐信，而他也很快在工作中展现出了真才实干。

金发小子发言的时候利威尔就在一旁看着，看他上下扑闪的金色睫毛，一边把那家售卖劣质茶包的商店打入了黑名单。

为什么他不能在工作室里摆茶具？

阿尔敏·阿尔雷特是小组成员里年纪最小的，刚刚本科毕业，很快和其他人打成一片——单方面的，利威尔看出来他只有在讨论项目时精神焕发，其余时间大多像个有交际障碍的高中小孩。

于是在韩吉第三次拖着阿尔雷特，聊他们三年前在大峡谷的发现的时候，利威尔站了出来，邀请阿尔雷特和他一起去买饮料。而就当事人后来回忆，那更像是“胁迫”。

“呃……利威尔先生，您想喝点什么？”

阿尔敏点了一杯特浓，转头看向利威尔。后者摆摆手，说：

“不用了，给他们买吧，我请客。”

阿尔敏觉得这位阴沉帅气的同僚大概有话想说，否则按他的资历没必要拉着一个新人干些跑腿的活儿。

“请别放在心上，利威尔先生。”阿尔敏端着两盒热腾腾的咖啡，斟酌着说。他们开始往回走了。

“什么？”

“关于我刚刚在例会上驳回您的提议的事。”阿尔敏抿了抿嘴，飞快地说。

“你觉得我会在意这种屁事？”利威尔翻了翻眼珠，说：“这里唯一的规矩就是——保持清洁。”

“噢。”阿尔敏似懂非懂地点点头，说：“嗯……埃、史密斯先生在的时候也是这样吗？像是氛围什么的。”

“不太一样。”利威尔停下脚步，偏过头，被他这样看着阿尔敏有些紧张，“不过，你俩都是那种自说自话的混蛋，是吧？”

他的眼前闪过那双笃定的蓝眼睛，眼睛的主人总是提出一堆异想天开的点子，和疯狂的实施方案，更疯狂的是他们还都被说服了。利威尔觉得阿尔敏和埃尔文的眼睛里有些相似的东西，但他们相处的时间还太短，他也说不清那是什么。

“你平时说话也该像刚才那样，拿出点气势来。”

阿尔敏没接话，微微低着头，看起来像是脸红了，也可能是天气太热。

“嘿，我只是随口一说。”利威尔用余光打量着对方，说：“你怎么好像很怕我？”

“嗯？我，不是，我只是对年长者……有些……嗯。”

“你和韩吉就很聊得来。”

——没错！因为我们之间有话题可说，老天。阿尔敏在心里抓狂，他和利威尔的共同话题除了工作可能只有埃尔文·史密斯，认真的吗？聊同事的男朋友？那感觉有一点贱。

“你和埃尔文是什么时候认识的？”

“什么？！”

“你怎么了？”利威尔轻轻皱起眉。

“没什么，呃，大概是高二，我高二的时候，哈哈哈当然是我高二。”阿尔敏想擦擦汗，但两只手都被占用了。“在一个青少年创意手工大赛……我做了一组菊石亚目派生系列模型……

他一边说一边偷看利威尔的表情。

“他觉得我的创意蛮不错的，之后我们就聊了聊。”

“所以你为了他考上那所大学——”

“也不全是！”阿尔敏急忙说，“我本来也有考虑过，所以，就只是巧合。”

利威尔本来想告诉他你激动的时候表情变得很像迪士尼动画角色，但这场合似乎不太合适。

“懂了。”利威尔说，抬头看见窗边正在朝他们猛烈挥手的韩吉。

“最后一个问题，他有跟你说过他这次离开的事吗？”

阿尔敏上台阶的动作一顿，接着听他说：“提过一点……他说有个想要证实的想法，但我们……你们的项目才进行了一半，不可能拖着大家跟他一起去，所以——我来了。”

阿尔敏耸耸肩，眼神诚恳。利威尔忍住了在那颗金色脑袋上揉一把的冲动，说：

“追梦人，是吗？”

“我觉得挺好的。做自己想做的事。”阿尔敏低声说，“他会回来的，在那之前我会尽一切努力补上空缺。”

“说得不差……年轻人。”

两人交换了一个心领神会的眼神，阿尔敏发誓他看到利威尔笑了，就一下。

利威尔以为那次闲聊之后他和阿尔敏的关系能有所缓和，比如阿尔敏不会再躲着他的眼神，不会在工作室只有他们两人的时候借口上厕所——半个小时后才回来。

利威尔不知道哪里出了问题，佩托拉、欧鲁他们加入的时候年纪更小，但彼此之间很快就熟悉了起来。也许那个精明小子有些不想说的顾虑，或者只是单纯的——这年头的小孩都不太好对付。

唯一明确的是，这种不上不下的关系不是利威尔想要的，就像窗户凹槽里怎么也刷不干净的污渍一样。

有一天突然下起雨，工作室的人走得差不多了，只留下韩吉和莫布里特扫描剩下的那堆版画。利威尔把钥匙交给韩吉，然后准备回家，车子刚开出二十码他便看到前面有个跑动的人影。

踩动油门，车子很快驶到阿尔敏·阿尔雷特身边，利威尔摇下车窗，那孩子笑着对他挥挥手。

“上车。”

“谢谢你，利威尔先生。”阿尔敏把包抱在怀里，里面装了电脑，雨水几乎让他睁不开眼睛。“没关系的，马上就到轻轨站了。”

利威尔不禁皱起眉头，说：“你家住哪儿？”

“我住学校……先生。”阿尔敏窘迫地左看右看，担心能不能在变成落汤鸡之前冲到站台。

“赶紧上车。”利威尔侧身打开副驾驶的车门，一副不容拒绝的语气。

阿尔敏张了张嘴，什么也没说。他抖了抖鞋上的水——无济于事——钻进车里。他有些手忙脚乱地拉上车门，仍然抱着他的背包，后背离座椅之间空了一段距离。引擎发动，汽车“轰”的一声窜出去，在地上溅起一道细长的水花。

“也就是说……你每天花在路上的时间就有四个小时。”

利威尔看了阿尔敏一眼，对方正在整理头发，拿着纸巾吸上面的雨水。

“差不多……”阿尔敏把纸巾团成一团，捏在手里，“这附近房租太贵了。”

利威尔没问他为什么从来不说，或者为什么不直接在工作室过夜，他说：

“不介意的话你之后可以住在我家。”

“嗯？！”

阿尔敏像是被吓到了，瞪大他又圆又亮的蓝眼睛。

利威尔说：“不收房租，算是收拾埃尔文的烂摊子的补偿。”

“这……太突然了。您是说在埃尔文……先生回来之前我可以住在您家里？”

利威尔看了他一眼，说：“在那之后你也可以继续住下去。”

阿尔敏飞快地别过脸，心脏像刚跑完两公里一样狂跳起来，他不会蠢到听不出那话里的暗示——或者说，明示。正如他所说的，这太突然了，比他拿到录取通知书那天激动得从楼梯上摔下来还突然。

利威尔在一个路口停下车，反手从后座拿了条毛巾，让他擦擦水。阿尔敏顿顿地说了谢谢，他想他已经错过最好的回答时机了，现在车里的气氛诡异得要命，他都不敢透过后视镜偷看对方的脸。男人没再说什么，也许只是一时头脑发热罢了。

大约二十分钟的车程，他们停在利威尔的房子前，阿尔敏迫不及待地从这二十分钟的死寂里逃出来，站在车边瑟瑟发抖——雨已经停了。

阿尔敏跟着主人进了门，利威尔给他拿了双拖鞋换上，接着说：

“把湿衣服脱了放在那个篮子里。”

“……现、现在？”

利威尔抬起头，深深地看了他一眼，说道：“你想再等等？”

“……”

“……对……对不起！！”

金发男孩的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了，利威尔现在觉得那些骗小孩的动画片一点儿也没夸张。

“对不起，我，那个、我……”

“浴室在二楼左转直走，右边龙头是热水。”

话音未落，阿尔敏就冲了出去，地板被踩得咚咚响。

利威尔捡起他落在地上的背包放到一边，走进厨房，给自己泡了杯热乎乎的红茶。

在阿尔敏计划着把自己淹死在浴缸里之前，利威尔把干净的衣服放在了浴室门口，敲了敲门：

“你比较瘦，可以穿我的衣服。……你的内裤应该没湿吧？”

“没、没有！谢谢……”

隔着门也能听出对方变了调的声音，利威尔不太习惯阿尔敏这样一惊一乍的，他只是想说，如果内裤湿掉了他得趁超市关门之前去买条新的。

确认利威尔离开之后，阿尔敏慢吞吞地从浴缸里站起来。干毛巾整整齐齐地叠在架子上，他随手抽了一张擦拭身体，然后穿上利威尔的T恤和短裤。

利威尔的身材远比看起来要结实，身上的衣服甚至有些宽松。阿尔敏没忍住偷偷闻了闻上面的味道。

他好奇地打量着房屋里的一切，一边往楼下走。屋子里东西很多，却仅仅有条地摆放着，走廊边上、墙壁上是世界各地的“纪念品”，阿尔敏很喜欢那个狮身人面的花瓶。

这确确实实是一个家，充满了人情味。阿尔敏看着挂在墙上的相框——是一张在山顶上拍的照片，心想这两个人在一起的时间恐怕比自己年龄还大。

“嗨……我洗完了。”

阿尔敏把换下来的衣服放进筐子里，背着手走到沙发后面，利威尔正在看一本小说，或者散文——他不太能想象利威尔读散文。

男人随口应了声，把书放到一边，说：“你现在准备睡觉吗？”

阿尔敏点点头。

利威尔把背包递给他，又领着他上了楼。

“虽然基本上没人来，不过每个房间都有定期打扫，随便选一个吧。”利威尔说完便抱着手臂靠在墙上。

阿尔敏还在想方才在车上的对话，心不在焉地随手一指。

“这间可以吗？”

利威尔的表情微妙地变了变，说：“嗯，那是我的房间。”

意思是“我和埃尔文的房间”。

阿尔敏快哭了，他盯着手边一个金字塔座钟，估摸着用这玩意儿自杀成功率有多少。

“进来吧。”

“呃……嗯？”阿尔敏慌里慌张地跟过去，利威尔的表情不是在开玩笑，他也不像会开玩笑的人。

“利威尔先生，我不明白你的意思。”

阿尔敏垂着手站在门边，像个等待训话的学生。利威尔淡淡地看着他，走到床边坐下，翘起了二郎腿。

“先说说你的猜想吧。”他那么从容，宛如一个面试官面无表情地说出“介绍一下你自己”。

阿尔敏咽了口唾沫，说：“我想……顶替埃尔文先生的职务，应该不包括‘顶替他的身份’吧。

“还是说这是一种报复行为呢？”

后一句话让利威尔露出一个难以言喻的表情，他思索了好一会儿才理解对方的意思，然后说道：

“你小说看太多了，阿尔敏。”

对方显然被噎了一下，利威尔不喜欢把事情搞得太复杂，于是他直言道：

“也许在某些事上不需要那么强的推理精神。

“简单来说，我想跟你上床。”

听一个英俊的男人用他磁性的声音说“我想跟你睡”不是件好受的事——至少对阿尔敏·阿尔雷特来说不是。他快要爆炸了。

其实他早该想到的，对不对？如果现在回答“好的”，事情将往着无法挽回的方向直奔而去，可他有什么理由拒绝？

利威尔平静地看着他，偏了偏头，阿尔敏仿佛被丝线操纵着从墙角挪了过去，没等他完全坐下，一股力量就把他掀倒在床上。

阿尔敏抓着利威尔身上的高档衬衣，用力吮吸对方的嘴唇，是红茶的香气。他的双手被高高举过头顶，男人的力气大得吓人，阿尔敏被吻得出不了气，鼻腔里发出挣扎的呜呜声。

“天啊……呼……等、等等……”阿尔敏急促地喘着气，清瘦的身体上下起伏，“埃尔文先生怎么办？”

“你是指我和他，还是你和他？”

“……”

利威尔俯下身，在那张惊诧的脸上亲了一下，低声道：“在我操你的时候，可以好好想一想答案。”

然后他们做了。纵欲过度的后果是阿尔敏一觉睡到了晌午，利威尔没叫醒他。阿尔敏仰面躺在宽敞的大床上，衣不着身，被子被踢到了地上。脑海里突然响起一个朋友曾经说的话，“也许你偶尔该试着用下半身思考。”那只是一句调侃，但没错，其实还不赖。

他晕头转向地坐起来，有种宿醉的迷幻感。几个小时前发生的那些事气泡一样浮出水面，阿尔敏低头看了看腿间，脸上泛起红，忍不住笑了笑。

阿尔敏不是处，但昨晚的表现却丝毫没有说服力，他像个初尝情事的少女，大张着腿任人摆弄，搂着对方的脖子又哭又叫。利威尔问他：“你没有瞒报年龄吧？”当然没有。他知道利威尔没有揶揄的意思，但还是有一丢丢受伤。

男人问阿尔敏为什么哭，他此时正被那根粗大的阴茎干得流水，前面后面都是，磕磕绊绊地说“你太帅了，我感觉在和电影明星做爱。”没想到利威尔被逗笑了，笑容浅浅的，阿尔敏都不确定那是不是自己高潮时的幻觉。

阿尔敏捡起床脚的衣裤穿上，眼前又浮现出利威尔沾着汗水的脸，单手撩起刘海的样子。

“别犯花痴了，阿尔敏·阿尔雷特。”他喃喃自语道，轻轻揉着发酸的腰间。

简单地洗漱过后，肚子空空的感觉愈加强烈，阿尔敏走下楼去，看到利威尔正坐在餐桌前，目不斜视地盯着电脑。

“嗨……中午好。”他有点没底气。

“你可真能睡，小睡美人。”利威尔朝他点点头，算是打招呼了，接着说：“不知道你喜欢什么，我点了披萨，一会儿就到。”

“谢谢……”阿尔敏略有些惊讶，说：“您已经吃过了吗？”

“嗯，刚才和韩吉他们一起吃的。”利威尔从屏幕前抬起头，看了阿尔敏一眼。“等你吃完饭再一起过去吧。”

后者暗呼糟糕，不知道这算不算无故旷工，却也只能硬着头皮道了歉，对方一脸诧异地看着他，说：“我没有责怪你。”

利威尔合上电脑，走到阿尔敏身边吻了他，金发青年的脸软乎乎的，他忍不住咬了一口。“下次我会收敛点。”他说。

没错，下次，以及很多次。这是他们确定关系的开始，并且就这样自然而然地持续了一周多。

不过阿尔敏也说不清这到底是一种怎样的关系。要说是炮友，利威尔又会像家人一样关心阿尔敏，会在他吃垃圾食品的时候露出嫌恶的表情，但也没到情丝暗结的程度。说实话，阿尔敏有些担心自己会爱上利威尔。

埃尔文总是要回来的，也许就是下周，下个月，然后他就要离开了。阿尔敏一边想着这个问题，一边从冰箱里开了盒酸奶喝。他总是未雨绸缪，但这一次，他想试试“走一步算一步”。

“阿尔敏，帮我拿下夹克，黑色那件。”

“Yes,sir.”阿尔敏叼着勺子，迈出精瘦的双腿，他已经习惯了和利威尔同居的生活，只穿着背心和平角裤在家里走来走去，就在这时门突然开了，一个男人穿着睡衣站在门口。

利威尔愣了一下，接着脸色一阴，已经送到嘴边的三明治又放下了，他走过去，语气不善：“吉克，你来做什么？”

叫吉克的男人像是没听见利威尔的话，越过他和屋内的阿尔敏对视了一眼，后者意识到自己的“着装”有一丝不，立马红着脸躲到楼上去了。吉克吹了声口哨，悠悠地说：“你这是从哪儿钓来的火辣小妞儿？”

利威尔大大方方地翻了个白眼，一动不动地挡在对方面前。“少在那儿装聋作哑，你他妈又偷了我家钥匙？”

“老天，偷！”吉克夸张地一摊手，喊道：“谁都知道你家备用钥匙放在第二个台阶板下面，我只是借去另配了一把。”

利威尔一言不发地看着他，灰黑的眼瞳自下而上射出将人凌迟的目光，他这样最可怕了。这绝对不是什么“你真棒”的表情。

“唉……我把炉子点着了，连同昨晚的西班牙海鲜饭一起。”僵持了一会儿，吉克说，拢了拢身上的睡衣，“不知道是怎么回事，它自己就‘磅！’的一下——”

吉克低头看着利威尔，样子可怜又傻气。后者的拳头紧了又紧，最后还是往一旁让了让，吉克满心感激地钻了进来，毫不客气地坐在利威尔的位子上。

他拿起刚才那块三明治咬了一大口，乳黄色的沙拉酱溢了出来，挂在他毛乎乎的胡子上。利威尔几乎背过气去，没好气地往吉克脸上扔了张餐巾纸，说：“你能不能不要吃得像刚拉完屎一样。”

吉克咀嚼的动作停下来，脸上也露出厌恶的神情：“我的天，利威尔。”

但他还是吃完了利威尔的早餐，心满意足地打了个饱嗝，抿起嘴唇笑眯眯地看着利威尔。这时阿尔敏也把自己收拾好了，穿着一身清爽的休闲装走下来，活脱脱一个安分守己的乖学生模样。吉克见状轻瞄了一眼身边的男人，低声说：“你的癖好还真好懂。”

“闭嘴。”利威尔在吉克的小腿肚上踹了一脚，对方扭曲的五官让他稍微解气了点。他给自己重新做了份早餐，吉克则趁机蹭到沙发上窝着。

“你好，吉克先生……是吉克先生吧？”阿尔敏在吉克身边坐下，露出一个“官方微笑”——从利威尔的表情看来他笑得有点诡异，“还记得我吗？阿尔敏·阿尔雷特，艾伦的朋友。我们在艾伦的高中毕业派对上见过。”

阿尔敏轻轻点着头，像在引导对方回忆起久远的记忆，他接着说：“就在艾伦家里。”

吉克镜片后蓝幽幽的眼睛动了动，语气平淡地说道：“唔，没错，在艾伦的家里。”这句话的重音有些奇怪，他向阿尔敏斜过身子，说：“你是那帮小崽子里最乖的一个。”

阿尔敏笑了，这位吉克先生与他印象中的不太一样。这或许就是缘分的奇妙之处，他怎么也想不到会在这种场合和艾伦的哥哥再见面。

吉克偷看一眼利威尔，又凑到阿尔敏跟前，看上去想和他说悄悄话，阿尔敏配合地偏过头，听到对方小声说：“那……我得花多少钱才能买你一晚上？小美人。”

阿尔敏一个激灵，看向吉克的眼神变得有几分怪异。蓄着胡子的男人歪着头，回味地舔着嘴唇，说：“芝士好咸。”

阿尔敏僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，告诉他：“如果您能在白宫开个房间的话——那么免费，先生。”然后便站了起来，溜到利威尔旁边去，小声地问：“他嗑药了？”

黑发男人抿了口热茶，说：“别理他。只是个疯子。”

阿尔敏在两人间来回看看，不太确定这句话究竟是不是表面那个意思，吉克拿起遥控器摆弄起来，然后从冰箱里翻出一个布丁，旁若无人的样子仿佛他才是这个家的主人。淡淡的忧虑盘旋在阿尔敏眉心，也许这里面有段他目前不该过问的故事。

那天过后，吉克就时不时出现在利威尔家里，后者似乎没有真的要赶他出去的意思，阿尔敏也逐渐习惯了他的存在，但偶尔仍会被吓到。吉克有时候会躲在床底下，或者放满水的浴缸里，把嘴巴埋在水里含混不清地对发现他的人说：“嘘，我是一条半人鱼。”有时候又会穿着一身紧俏的风衣，坐在客厅桌子上拉大提琴，直到利威尔夺走他的琴弓，并勒令他滚回自己家去——就是街对面那栋房子。

阿尔敏想利威尔其实并不讨厌吉克的曲子，他总是在一旁安静地听着，看小说，喝茶。利威尔的神情变得无比平和，除非吉克故意拉一些滑稽的调子惹他生气。

吉克在这座房子里出入自由，未免太自由了点。在某个早晨，他就趿拉着拖鞋，端着咖啡壶从街对面跑过来，撞见利威尔和阿尔敏在走廊里打炮，这只是一点小小的餐后运动。在利威尔抬着阿尔敏的腿把他顶在墙上时，吉克视若无睹地从两人旁边绕过去，嘀咕着：“利威尔，你就不能想想办法吗？他叫得快把整条街的野猫都勾来了。”然后走进浴室，在镜子前打整他的宝贝胡子。

“他妈的闭嘴。”房子的主人如此回应，咬着金发男孩的乳头，把精液尽数射进对方被肏得软烂通红的肉穴里。

然后他们搂抱着走进浴室，洗掉身上的汗水和体液，阿尔敏把利威尔的刘海拨到一边，在对方额头上亲吻舔舐，男人结实有力的手臂箍着他的腰，他们又做了一次，在浴池里。利威尔低沉的喘息声在浴室狭小的空间中回荡、放大，只是听着声音阿尔敏就要射了，而吉克则在一旁，斜靠在盥洗台上，端一杯冒着热气的咖啡，看着他们做爱。他看上去没有什么情绪波动，倘若说他假装在看一部情色电影，那反应也未免太平淡了些。

“他是个小说家，算是吧。只不过有些疯癫。”

阿尔敏还是忍不住问了吉克的事，利威尔的回答让他更好奇了。他很少听艾伦提起哥哥的事，他本以为吉克会像他父亲那样是个医生之类的——目前看来，就算他是，估计也不是什么正经医生。

吉克是个小说家，他确实有那么点与之相符的气质。阿尔敏突发奇想地觉得利威尔平时在看的那些书说不定就是吉克写的，他很想管对方借来看看，可实在是没有时间。阿尔敏仍然在学校和工作室之间奔波，除了埃尔文这边，他还有自己的课题要操心，而剩下的时间——他选择和利威尔腻在一起。

吉克是个奇妙的人，当利威尔告诉阿尔敏他俩第一次见面的情况后，他更加确定了这点。利威尔半认真地回忆起一年前的那个时候，吉克在深夜敲响了房门，看着就像个毒瘾犯了的流浪汉，利威尔差点把他放倒扔出去了。吉克说自己叼着烟打盹的时候不小心点着了胡子，火星掉下去又点燃了他最喜欢的猴子玩偶。他仿佛遭遇了可怕的变故，一直埋着头抽泣，让下巴抵着锁骨，他可能不想让陌生的邻居看到自己难看的哭相，但他们的身高差太多了，就算低着头利威尔也能清楚地看到他的脸。最后，利威尔“大发善心”让吉克进来屋里，给他泡了碗麦片，为了防止他干些出格的事利威尔只好守在旁边，然后吉克就那样抽抽搭搭了一夜，而埃尔文中途就坚持不住去睡了。吉克·耶格尔就凭着这股摧枯拉朽的气势，一头扎进了利威尔的生活中。

“简直就像小说一样。”阿尔敏听得入迷，利威尔斜睨双眼，在他屁股上不轻不重地拍了一巴掌。

“别磨蹭了，睡前故事时间还早着呢。”阿尔敏今天得回学校，而佩托拉请了一周假回去照顾生病的父亲——这将是忙碌的一天，不过对利威尔来说这种程度根本不算什么。

他们出了门，利威尔看见对面那幢背着光的小楼，窗帘拉得紧紧的。今天也希望吉克别搞什么幺蛾子，他下次干脆把自己炸掉算了。利威尔不耐地皱起眉，他是什么时候开始为那个白痴担心了？

这之后，阿尔敏在最近的地铁站下了车，利威尔则继续驱车前往市政厅，一切都按部就班进行下去，无聊得快睡着了。人在来回奔波时会觉得时间过得更快，天空很快就暗了下去，染上一片由浅至深的紫色，利威尔沿着大道平稳地驶过，朝着地平线，仿佛在追逐那个飞快缩进云层之下的亮点。手机屏幕亮了亮，是阿尔敏发消息说今晚会住在学校，明早直接去工作室。

“晚安。”利威尔单手敲下两个字，把手机扔到一边，加快了速度。周围的景色没什么值得流连的，他希望在天黑之前到家。

然后舒舒服服地泡个澡，工作什么的都滚蛋一边去。这是个久违的宁静的夜晚，在利威尔推开家门、脱下外套、迈进浴室之前，他还这样想过。

红色，触目惊心。

把雪白的瓷砖也衬得泛红。利威尔觉得眼球刺痛了一下，一阵轻微的眩晕袭来。

“该死的……”

他不禁屏住呼吸，缓缓睁大了眼睛。利威尔犹豫地伸出手，碰了碰浸在血红色中的金发男人。

皮肤上有淡淡的温度。利威尔蓦地缓了口气，迅速捋起袖子，准备把人抱出来，就在这时，浴池里的人却突然睁开了眼睛。

“操！”

利威尔被吓得往后退了半步，满脸惊怒地瞪着突然苏醒的男人。

吉克痉挛一般伸了伸脖子，昏昏欲睡的样子，哑着嗓子说：“你回来啦，利威尔。”回答他的是利威尔粗重的呼吸声，发颤的拳头表示利威尔正竭力克制着一脚踹在那张蠢脸上的冲动。

“你他妈最好给我解释一下这是怎么回事。”

吉克茫然地看着他，又低头看看自己，寻思了半晌才说：“啊，这是玫瑰泡泡球，不过没什么味道是不是？可能只是颜色像吧……”

利威尔叉着腰，太阳穴传来一阵阵鼓动，几乎能听到血液撞击血管的声音，“干得漂亮。”他说，“给我滚出来。”

吉克翻着眼珠子瞧他，隐没在胡须里的嘴唇蠕动了几下，不吭声了。

“我没力气了，可以抱我吗？”半晌，吉克说。但对方显然没心情配合他，吉克小声嘟囔道：“我明明见你抱过埃尔文的。”

利威尔阴沉的表情始终如一，用文字来表述则是“你真的没救了”的意思。

“劳烦挪动一下您尊贵的肥屁股从我的浴缸里出来。”声音里是毫不掩饰的怒气，一池子的水早已冰凉，那种半凝固般的质感和色彩让利威尔有些犯恶心，他不太想把手伸进去。

吉克迟缓地坐起来，扶着边缘撑起身子，没有镜片遮挡的眼睛透着一股子狡黠的精明，“好吧好吧，要是你一直这么‘温柔’该多好，利威尔。”吉克的语气给利威尔的怒意添了把火，腰间被狠狠地拧了一把，他发出一声走调的惨叫，差点摔倒——利威尔接住了他，顺势把他扛起来，扔到对面卧室的床上。

吉克立刻缩成一团，哼哼唧唧的，利威尔扔了条毛巾给他，然后转身去拿了瓶水一口气灌下去大半瓶，谢天谢地他忍住了没动手，不然吉克可能已经挂掉了，而他会因此进号子，利威尔绝对不会为了个白痴搭上自己的后半生，但也许他可以考虑一下暗杀之类的——只是说说。

等他回去时吉克已经把自己擦干净了，白毛巾变成了浅红色，吉克半蜷着侧躺在床上，利威尔靠近时闻到股隐约的酒气。吉克既没有酒力又没有酒品，折腾自己就算了，偏偏把旁人也牵扯进去。他现在看起来像个电量耗尽的玩具，蔫蔫的，一动不动。利威尔憋着一肚子火无处释放，他想把以前练拳击的沙包找出来，在吉克面前打个稀巴烂。

“你怎么这么不高兴？”兴许是见利威尔一直不说话，吉克往他那边蹭了蹭，声音有一丝畏缩。

“这都被你看出来了，天才。”利威尔冷冰冰的眼神让吉克缩了缩脖子，后者苦于转移话题，不停地偷瞄利威尔的脸色。“你知道吗，其实我们前世是一对死敌。我们不断战斗、战斗一直到死。”他说。利威尔抱着手臂靠在床头，闻言用鼻子“嗤”了一声，你上周还是海军陆战队的逃兵呢，他说：“你这次还真他妈说对了。”

吉克翻了个身，滔滔不绝地说起来，利威尔有一搭没一搭地听着，吉克犯浑的时候眼神也是清明的，这让他分辨不出这混蛋到底清不清醒，是在讲故事，犯臆想症，还是故意跟他捣乱。

“我的新书写完了，利威尔。”吉克最后用这句话做了总结。

“所以你闯进我家浴室开party庆祝是吗？”利威尔发自内心希望吉克能安分一段时间。

“是写给你的。”

利威尔沉默了一会儿，“噢”了一声，接着说：“叫什么名字？”

吉克耸耸肩，说：“还没定，你想一个呗。”

利威尔冷哼一声，心情稍微好点了，说道：“我可是连大学都没读过，大作家。”

“那我打赌你绝对不会喜欢那种狗屎地方。”

利威尔哑然失笑，肩膀微微抖动着。吉克仰头看他，私心觉得这种行为很可恨，黑发男人明明知道自己笑起来很好看，却不常这样做，好像很舍不得似的，难不成还有次数限制？物以稀为贵可不是这么用的。吉克希望利威尔能多笑笑，最好只让他一个人看见。他完全忘记了自己是惹对方生气最多的那个。

“那我什么时候能看到？”利威尔撑着下巴俯视吉克。他没有大肆夸奖过吉克的作品，但利威尔其实蛮喜欢那些怪异离奇的故事的。倘若吉克放弃干这一行了，他的状态或许会好很多，不过利威尔还想看他继续写下去，索性认了吧，多照顾一个人也不是什么难以完成的挑战。

“大概……明天？不过只有手稿。”

“嗯哼。”利威尔心不在焉地回应道。吉克在某些方面和他一样老派。利威尔恍惚间仿佛闻到一抹醇厚的墨味，夹杂着微细的酸涩。

吉克仰躺着，一丝不挂，厚实的嘴唇微微抿成一条似笑非笑的弧线，安静地望着利威尔。这是他的“讨好”。疏于锻炼让吉克的肌肉线条变得模糊，也让他显得有些松软，腿间柔软的物事迷糊地堆在下腹，陷没在毛茸茸的浅色“草丛”中。利威尔伸出手在他腰间揉按了一下，吉克立刻发出一声小动物似的轻哼。

“消气了？”

“那要看你表现。”利威尔松了两颗衣扣，解开皮带，跨坐到吉克胸口，后者明显呼吸一促，条件反射想抬起身子，却被压得死死的。吉克的皮肤还是凉凉的，带着一点可爱的红润。利威尔微微抬起腰，把内裤褪下一半，半硬的阴茎一下子抵在吉克脸上，后者灰蓝的眼睛里蒙着层水光，纯真和狡猾编织在一起，利威尔情不自禁生出几分施虐心。吉克顺从地张开嘴，含住那玩意儿。唇舌裹上去的那一刻利威尔发出一声享受的轻叹，他向前俯下身，双手用力地撑在床上，有规律地挺动起腰肢。

吉克嗓子里发出咕噜咕噜的吞咽声，来不及吞下的唾液都随着性器的抽插溢出口腔，他不得不吸得更紧，利威尔低沉的喘息比迷幻药还带劲，吉克已经开始飘飘然了，他握住对方精实的腰胯来了个深喉，听见上方传来几句克制不住的粗口，吉克满意地咂了咂嘴里精液的味道。

利威尔把阴茎从吉克嘴里抽出来，勾出一缕银丝挂在下巴上，硕大的生殖器裹着唾液拍在吉克胸口，顶端渗出一点前液，一下子陷没进两块柔韧的胸肌之间。这混蛋的嘴和下面一样厉害，利威尔平复着呼吸，舌尖缓缓扫过齿背。吉克知道利威尔想要什么，他抓住自己胸前的两团软肉卖弄地揉捏起来，把那根充血的阴茎紧紧夹在中间，挤压，摩擦，他甚至能感觉到上面血管凸起的形状。

利威尔坐在吉克胸口，平稳又缓慢地挺着腰，全心享受对方的服务。他伸出两根手指探进吉克的嘴里，他刚肏过地方，粗糙的舌苔磨着指腹，利威尔故意搅得更深了些。

在整个过程中他们都直视着对方的双眼，吉克觉得那双深邃的眼睛已经把他肏了七八遍了。利威尔射了些在吉克胸口，慢条斯理地抽出手指，把唾液和精液一起抹在吉克鼓鼓的乳头上。吉克喘着大气，胸膛一起一伏，说：“你怎么这么能忍……”

“我习惯细嚼慢咽。”利威尔挑起一边眉毛，往后退了退，往吉克腿间摸去，粗硬滚烫的东西被他碰到瞬间抖了一抖，吉克慌张地夹紧了腿。“你不也好好忍住了。”语气带着戏谑，利威尔从吉克身上下来，从床头拿了管润滑液挤在手心，抹在自己的阴茎上。他握着吉克的腰把给他翻了个身，接着抬起对方一条腿架在肩上，打算直接从侧面进入。

“等、等下，你不要扩张一下吗？”闻言，利威尔动作一顿，神情微妙。他握住吉克的脚踝，在腿弯处轻轻舔了一下，后者轻哼一声，瞪大了眼睛。利威尔很少做这种挑逗的动作，他什么都不做就已经够色情了。男人用力地把吉克的膝盖压下去，湿濡的手指直接插进了吉克的后穴，身下的人痉挛似的一抖，肠壁立刻缠紧了那两根“不速之客”。“我以为在我回来之前你已经玩得差不多了……”利威尔低低地说，手指在那处小洞里放肆蹂躏。吉克脸涨得通红，他也不是每次都那样，只有一会儿罢了，光用手指有什么意思？

他咬牙切齿地说：“你就不能给我留点面子吗？”

“你是要面子还是要我操你？”指腹在敏感点上巧妙地一顶。

“妈的。”吉克失声叫了出来，辐射般的快感窜上头顶，“操我、利威尔。”

下一刻利威尔就抓着他的腿干了进去，那东西和手指比起来完全是庞然大物，两人都忘情地呻吟出声，任由自己被情欲支配。吉克死死抓着床单，肠壁猛烈地缩紧，利威尔差点被他夹射，紧跟着肏干几下，臀瓣间的肉洞才听话地张开来。吉克的后庭和处女的屄一样紧致、柔嫩，插几下就会出水，实际上在遇到利威尔之前他的确是个雏儿。利威尔在吉克圆挺的臀肉上抽了几巴掌，更快地冲撞起来，吉克高高低低的娇喘变成了求饶，这当然无济于事，只能换来下一波更猛烈的侵袭。到最后吉克的身体几乎被对折过去，利威尔半跪着肏他，吉克丰满的胸部上下抖动，床板也被撞得嘎吱作响。手淫带来的快感几乎被盖了过去，吉克的脑子又混乱起来，耳边只有对方沉重的喘息，和啪啪的水声，就像刀背一下一下抽在生肉上。一股近乎于尿意的酸胀感坠下来，吉克呜咽着叫道：“利、利威尔……我想尿尿……呜、”

男人抹了把脸，伏下去在吉克耳边说：“你只是想射了……”两人交换一个绵长的湿吻，利威尔也握住吉克的阴茎撸动起来，胯下的阳物开始最后的进攻。吉克的吟叫越来越凌乱，然后戛然而止，他高潮了。精液争先恐后地涌出，喷射在他自己的胸口、脖颈和嘴里，这副淫乱的画面刺激得利威尔也射了出来，他快速地抽送几下，埋在吉克身体深处的生殖器一挺，黏稠的欲望尽数倾洒而出。

利威尔抱着吉克喘了一会儿，才把自己的性器抽出来，两人并排躺在床上，性事后的余韵让人昏昏欲睡。

“我说……你真的是四十岁吗？”

“三十九。”利威尔累得不想睁眼，闷闷地说，“去把澡洗了，顺便把浴缸洗干净。”

“别说这么没情调的话……”吉克把脸埋进床单里，脸上的精液也蹭了上去，“我真的走不动了，不想洗。”

利威尔抬眼剜了他一眼，却也懒得多说什么，反正明天要难受的人不是他。

利威尔一直睡到闹钟响起，快速地冲了个澡。吉克还睡得正香，他的睡相很老实，平稳的鼻息喷在唇边，把那些柔软的胡须吹得微微颤动，利威尔忍不住伸手去摸了摸。他不太放心让吉克独自待在家里——虽然这混蛋已经闯空门闯出经验了，于是给阿尔敏发了消息，让他有时间过来看看。

学校已经正式开学，阿尔敏一下课就赶了过来，一进屋就看到吉克霸占了整张沙发，他大概穿的埃尔文的睡袍，两条毛绒绒的腿交叠着露在外面。喜剧节目的声音从电视机里传出来，吉克有些心不在焉。

“嗨。”他们还不是很熟，阿尔敏打了个招呼，以示友好，“我买了汉堡和炸鸡，要吃一点吗？”

“唔，我不太舒服，阿尔雷特先生。”

阿尔敏拿了个汉堡吃，面包片被捂得有些发软，他在沙发上寻觅到一处尚未被占领的角落坐下，随口问道：“您这是怎么了？”吉克长长地叹了口气，说：“我肚子好难受，屁股也疼。”他说完哼哼了两声，阿尔敏奇怪地看了他一眼，很快便了然了。

“我觉得不是什么大事，多休息休息吧。要喝点热咖啡吗？”阿尔敏逐渐被电视里的段子吸引了过去。吉克皱着眉直摇头，他说他直犯恶心，什么也不想吃不想喝。“你看看那家伙干的好事。”吉克突然把睡袍掀起一块，浑圆挺翘的臀瓣上交织着杂乱的指印。“天哪！”阿尔敏偏头看了一眼，显然被小小地冲击了一下，往一旁靠了靠，“您介意把内裤穿上吗？”

“我记不得放在哪儿了……可能我昨天就是裸着过来的。”

阿尔敏的眼神变得更加复杂，他的脑海里出现一些猎奇的画面，嘴里的牛肉都有些难以下咽。但他还是放缓了心态，说：“我无意冒犯，不过您要是多注意下自己的言行，利威尔先生可能就不会这么……”他做了个“你懂的”的手势。

“哧，你是说他借此泄愤吗？……是有可能。”

“不，我没那么说。”阿尔敏把包装纸揉成一团，无奈地摇着头，“你看，他对我一直都挺温柔的。”吉克摸着胡子，上下打量着他，说：“毕竟你这么纤细……可不能瞎折腾。”

阿尔敏耳朵微红，立马反驳道：“我才不是！我可是网球队的……”他有些不服气地转过身撩起T恤，给吉克展示他匀称的腹肌。后者一愣，视线锁定在腹股沟上几点暗红的痕迹上，带着几分调笑地说：“肌肉不错。”

就在阿尔敏像只鱼儿一样张着嘴，哑口无言时，房门突然从外面打开了。两人齐刷刷地看过去，均是一愣——

“埃尔文先生？！”

TBC.


End file.
